Forbidden Colors
by leikoashimage
Summary: Leiko Ashimage was forced from her village for her own safety, but what happens when she enters for the chunin exams and what drove her out of her home comes after her and her family? Will she be able to fight off them? And why does Gaara keep following her? Does he know somehting she doesn't? Subject to change depending on readers wishes! But mainly GaaraxOC for now!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the scoop! I'm going to be writing two different series for one character! It'll have different characters in each one. So put in your results of who you want to see Leiko end up with! This is just a prologue and character list of all the important OCs that you will need to know. The next chapter is the real start. So here we go!

(PS I only own Leiko and Li! Hotaru belongs to a friend of mine. And I don't own Naruto at all…. Though I wish I did…..)

* * *

Main Character: Leiko Ashimage

Age: 13

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 135 lbs

Hair: Mid-back length. Has the ability to change from black to white in the sun.

Eyes: Pale green, but has no pupils. (she can still see)

Clothes: Wears a fishnet shirt covered by a maroon short vest. The vest has two pockets and no collar. She wears a skort with her kunai pouch on her right thigh. There is a slit in the skort where the pouch is.

Name: Li Ashimage

Age: 13

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs

Hair: Shaggy hair that does the opposite of Leiko's. Instead of white in the sun, it turns black.

Eyes: Pale blue with no pupils.

Clothes: Li wears a maroon head band to keep back his shaggy hair. He prefers to wear a black t-shirt with a maroon sleeveless trench coat, but sometimes wears a white one instead. His pants are black and he keeps his kunai pouch in his right pocket.

Name: Hotaru Ashimage

Age: 8

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair: Short black hair

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: Wears a brown tank top with green capri's. She keeps her kunai pouch on a black belt around her hips.

* * *

~Story Begin~

A woman held onto the hand of a small six year old girl, her twin brother following after them, as they raced through the night forest. The cry of the infant wrapped around her torso alerted her.

"Hush, Hotaru," she cooed. "I will get you to safety."

"Where are we going, mommy?" The girl asked as she stumbled over the uplifted roots.

"I'm taking you away from the village. It is no longer safe for you three to be there,"

"Why isn't it safe?" The boy questioned.

She hushed the children and pulled them down into the bushes. She pushed her pinky into Hotaru's mouth to quite her cries. Two men cloaked in black hustled by them.

"They went this way!" One shouted.

"Don't let that wench get away," the other commented.

After the men had been gone for several long moments, the mother continued on her way with her children close to her heels.

"There are bad men who are after you. The village hidden in the leaves will be able to protect you from them."

A man suddenly stood in her way. She came to an abrupt stop making both children to run into her and topple over each other.

"There you are," the man said.

"Leave, Kosuke! You are not to touch them anymore!" the woman yelled.

The man named Kosuke stepped towards her, his white hair swaying against his back with every step.

"They are my children as well as yours, Naomi. You will give them to me." He stated.

"No!" She kicked him in the stomach. He toppled back and clutched his stomach. Naomi quickly wrapped Hotaru's blanket around the boy. "Take your sisters to the village. They are waiting for your arrival. Run, Li!"

Li nodded and grabbed onto his sister's hand and began to run away. The younger girl looked back to see her mother fighting her father.

"No, we have to save mommy!" she cried as she reached back.

"We have to go, Leiko," Li said to her.

And so, they ran.

Leiko stood from her crouch on the roof tops of Kohona. She had a dream about her mother again and had to get alone. Her hair shifted in the wind as she stretched.

"That night," she started.

"Was the last time we saw her," a voice behind her said.

She turned her head slightly and sighed. "I know, Li. I still miss her."

"It's been seven years, Leiko," he stepped towards her and set his hand on her shoulder. "You need to let it go, or you will never excel beyond a genin."

"Why haven't you, Li?" She turned to him.

He stopped and raised up his hands. "It's the ladies here! They won't let me train!"

Leiko snickered, "do I need to train you older brother?"

Li took a large step back.

"Of course not, Leiko-san! I can get by on my own," he stuttered.

She took a small step towards him. "We start in five minutes on the training field. Don't let me beat you there."

Li smiled nervously and jumped from the roof top and began running past merchants.

"No!" He shouted as he ran past Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Leiko is at it again, isn't she?" Naruto laughed.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't you say, Neji?" Sasuke commented.

Neji nodded as the three of them watched the dust trail behind Li slowly vanish past the market. Leiko flipped off of the roof and walked towards them.

"Hello, gentlemen," she smiled and bowed to them.

"Hi, Leiko-san! What has Li done today?" Naruto replied overly happy.

"It's what he hasn't done that you should be asking, Naruto," Sasuke snapped.

Neji bowed back to her. "Will you be sparing on the field today?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I actually wanted to invite you all to join us for some extra training," she said.

"Count us in!" Naruto jumped up in excitement. "Wait for me, Li!"

Naruto followed after Li, shouting the entire way.

"Shall we?" Neji said.

Leiko nodded and led the way for the three, all the while, thinking of her past.

* * *

Cheesy strange start! I know! But that's how I wanted to start it. Now, I'm writing two stories at once. One Naruto, one Beyblade. Which ever one gets more hits on it, the more I write on it. So please review!


	2. A Test For A New Headband and Life!

Hey! Back again! Here's a really long chapter. Trying to get in the habit of long chapters so you can have more to read over longer periods of time. Meaning I won't have to post a chapter every week. Instead every couple of weeks. Anyways... here is chapter 2! Tell me what you think please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however own, Li and Leiko. Hotaru belongs to my friend.

She could feel her chakra course through her entire body. She kept two fingers in front of her as she concentrated. She used her other arm to balance herself, outstretched to her side, two fingers together. She lifted herself onto her toes and felt the energy of the tree connect to hers as she stood upside down on a limb of a tree.

"How is she doing that?!" Naruto shouted.

"She's focusing her chakra, loser," Sasuke grumbled.

"And it gets rather hard to concentrate when loud mouth idiots are around!" Leiko grumbled, releasing her grasp on the tree and landing silently in front of the two.

"Will you show me how to do that, Leiko-san?" Naruto asked, shifting his head band on his forehead.

"You don't know how to concentrate your chakra?" Leiko's face dropped.

"Why bother asking when you already know the answer?" Sasuke said blandly.

"Can you do that, Sasuke?" Naruto snapped.

"Why should you care?" Sasuke thrust his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't think so."

"You don't have much room to speak, Naruto," Leiko patted his head. "He's still more advanced than you."

"That's why you have to teach me, Leiko-san! I have to get better than him." Naruto pointed and clenched his fist.

"Maybe another time. I have to get to my own lesson, but I promise I'll help you another day," Leiko said, leaving Naruto behind.

She quickly made her way to an open field. Across the way, she could see Tenten throwing stars at a hay dummy pinned to a tree. Suddenly sensing Leiko behind her, she tossed a star in her direction. Leiko used its moment, spun on her heel, and threw it back at her. Not expecting the return attack, she dropped to the ground and heard the star make a 'thunk' as it hit the tree behind her.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Tenten shouted, straightening herself out.

"You should have known I was there." Leiko replied, folding her arms and resting her back against a tree.

"You are late, Leiko-chan!" A cry came from above her.

Trying to keep her eyes away from the sight of her teacher striking a pose on a branch, Leiko shut her eyes in annoyance. Next to him, stood his mini me, Rock Lee.

"You will be running another 100 laps today!" Guy gleamed.

"You couldn't have picked a harder punishment, Sensei?" Leiko commented.

Guy appeared in front of her and looked down at her.

"You are late almost everyday and lag on your training," Guy started.

He pointed to the headband around her neck.

"You do not wear this with pride like you should!"

He posed again and went on to another speech. Leiko zoned out and thought about the test her and her siblings went through to pass the Leaf village's genin test to receive the headband.

* * *

_Leiko rubbed her fingers over the indentations of her headband. It came from her village. It had 6 grooves cut into it to make it look like a sun. _

'_Home," she thought to herself._

_She could hear pounding above her. She tied the headband around her neck and leaned her head back to look up the stairs. After a crash, Hotaru came sliding to the edge of the stair case._

"_What are you doing, Hotaru?" Leiko asked. "We have to meet Li at the academy in fifteen minutes."_

_The Ashimage siblings had recently returned to Konoha. They had once lived with Iruka, becoming his 'adopted' children, but three years ago, they left to train. They traveled for the three years, only stopping in their own village for a few short months. They finally made an arrangement with Konoha that they would remain in the village until Leiko and Li had turned fifteen, which was only seventeen months away. _

_Hotaru quickly scrambled to her feet and tumbled down the stairs._

"_I'm sorry, sister," she stammered. _

"_Grab your headband. I'll be outside waiting."_

_Leiko grabbed her key to the Ashimage house and stepped outside. It wasn't a large house, nor was it like an apartment. It was two stories tall and stood alone from the other houses. It was a four bedroom, 2 bath style of house. Plenty big enough for the children. Kohona had provided it for their stay in trade for their services as shinobi._

_She heard a soft mew and looked down._

"_There you are Naomi. I've looked every where for you." _

_Leiko reached down and lifted a white cat from the ground._

"_I'm sorry, madam," the cat spoke. "I've been exploring this town. I have never been to Kohona in any of my nine lives."_

_The cat crawled up her arm and rested on her shoulder. Naomi was a spirit sent to guide the Ashimage family. When Leiko was born, she instantly became her familiar, swearing to forever guide and protect her._

"_Did you find information that would be useful to our stay here?" Leiko folded her arms._

"_The villagers are rather nice. The area is secure by several observing towers and patrols round about every fifteen to thirty minutes."_

"_Well done."_

_Hotaru burst through the door panting and tumbled into the streets. Leiko locked the door and led the way to the Leaf Academy._

"_Are you ready for this test, Hotaru?" Leiko turned her eyes to Hotaru, who was shuffling her feet in the dirt. "It will be very different from the test you took in our village."_

"_I won't have to fight anyone?"_

"_Not for your genin rank in Kohona."_

_Hotaru jumped a step in excitement._

"_I'm ready for anything!"_

_Leiko smiled to herself, before turning back to her path. A moment of silence passed when Hotaru spoke again._

"_What will happen after the test?"_

_Leiko reached up and touched her headband._

"_We will trade in our village's headband and become leaf genin for Kohona."_

"_But I don't want to give it away!" Hotaru whined, grabbing her own head band that held back her bangs_

_Leiko chuckled. "They won't be taking them. You just can't wear it in the Kohona anymore. We will be able to when our village calls us back to them."_

"_Oh," Hotaru thought to her self for a moment. "When will we be going back?"_

_Leiko moved her gaze to Hotaru._

"_You must understand, Hotaru. Since the fall of the council, we had to make alliances with many other countries to be able to revive the city. It may be several years before we can return. And Grandfather will take care of it while we are away. His oath still stands to protect the village. Think of this as a long vacation."_

"_Vacation?" Hotaru asked confused. "We haven't ever had a vacation."_

"_It's when you get away from the stress of your home." Leiko laughed at her sister. "I'll make sure you have fun while you are here. I promise."_

_Hotaru smiled and skipped in front of Leiko. She leaned forward and stopped Leiko._

"_I accept your promise."_

_Leiko put her hand in front of Hotaru's face. "Silly girl. Let's go. Li is waiting."_

_The two continued their walk to the academy. Once there, they could hear screaming and cheers coming from a group of girls._

"_He's so handsome!" One girl cried._

"_Be mine!"_

"_I'll be the best girl friend ever!"_

_Leiko tried to look over the group of girls to see a blotchy head of black and white hair. Hotaru giggled next to her._

"_Li got himself into some trouble already!" _

_Leiko shook her head and took a deep breath in. _

"_Prepare yourself, Hotaru. It's time to save him," she paused. "Again."_

_Hotaru grabbed Leiko's hand. Leiko took another gasp of air before reaching into the mess of girls and grabbing Li's coat and dragged him backwards out of the crowd. Once out, he grabbed Leiko's shoulder, hiding behind her._

_The girls stopped their screams only to replace them with confusion and anger._

"_Where did he go?"_

"_Did he leave us?"_

"_Come back, Li!"_

_One of the girls finally turned around and pointed in the direction of Li. "There he is!"_

_Leiko's personality changed immediately. Her eyes darkened and she tilted her head down. A dark aura surrounded her and she growled and the group stopped their attack._

"_You will step back and return to your lives as they were," Leiko said in a strict tone._

"_Who are you to tell us what to do? You aren't even from this village!" One girl said._

"_We have permission from the hokage as a treaty between our villages," Hotaru jumped in._

_The first girl grunted and crossed her arms. She shot a glare at Hotaru. Hotaru cringed back behind Leiko._

"_Let's go, girls. It's obvious they won't back down from Li."_

_The group had left and Leiko turned to Li._

"_Can you go one day without causing a scene?" Leiko frowned._

_Li shrugged his shoulder and scratched the back of his head._

"_I can't help being popular!" He tried to defend himself._

_Leiko glared. "Don't let it happen again."_

"_Children!" A voice said behind them._

_Hotaru turned to the figure and jumped on them._

"_Iruka-sensei!" Hotaru shouted._

_Leiko and Li bowed in sync._

"_Iruka-sensei, will you be testing us?" Li asked after straightening himself up._

_Iruka smiled and nodded._

"_Your test will be different from the normal test because of the advance training from your village."_

"_How so, Iruka-sensei?" Hotaru tilted her head, finally releasing him from the hug._

"_You will show me your skills. What you already know. And then we shall decide where to put you."_

"_Put us? What do you mean?" Leiko asked._

"_If you pass, you will be placed into separate teams for missions and farther training." He explained._

"_We are being split up?" Leiko suddenly became on edge, flicking her eyes to Hotaru who had lost interest in the conversation._

"_I'm sorry, Leiko-kun. You are all on different levels as shinobi." _

_Leiko lowered her head and focused on the ground. Iruka placed a hand onto her shoulder. _

"_I promise that everything will be alright," Iruka tried to ease her worried mind._

"_Your promise is a contract in our culture. Can you keep that promise?" Li locked eyes with Iruka._

_He nodded._

"_Now, let's start the test, shall we?" Iruka gestured to the building entrance._

_They gathered inside a classroom. Iruka picked up a clip board and prepared to take notes._

"_We will start with some basic jutsus, then go to on to one's to see where it would be best to place you. You first, Li."_

_Li stepped forward as Leiko and Hotaru sat down at one of the desks._

"_Don't go easy on us, just because we are your family." Li stretched his arms._

_Iruka smiled. "That won't get in the way. And you haven't been under my care for years."_

_Li crouched ready for his test._

"_First, a simple clone."_

_Iruka hadn't finished his sentence when a tap came to his shoulder. He turned to see an identical clone of Li was behind him waving. He noted on his board._

"_That was excellent. Now, make a copy of me."_

_Li wasn't as quick on making the second jutsu, but still made a complete look a like of Iruka. Iruka marked the board again._

_This continued for another twenty minutes, going through questions about the shinobi way and several jutsus. Iruka set the board down._

"_You have done well, Li. Next will be Hotaru."_

_Hotaru swung her legs over the desk and threw her hands up into the air. "My turn to shine!"_

_Li sat down next to Leiko and waited for her to speak._

"_You will have to work on response time tonight for training. Otherwise, I approve." Leiko said, curling her hair around her finger._

"_No teacher could teach me what you have, Leiko-san," Li whispered._

_Hotaru performed her first jutsu. Making a clone of Iruka. The clone appeared, but after a few moments deflated like a balloon. Her eyes dropped and groaned._

"_Why did you have to ask for the only jutsu I can't do right?" She placed her hands on her face in complete defeat and moaned in sadness._

_She fell to the ground dramatically and sobbed. _

"_I'm a failure!"_

"_Hotaru.." Iruka sighed._

"_Failure!" She flopped onto her back._

"_Hotaru!" Iruka snapped._

_She jumped back to her feet at attention "Yes, sir?"_

"_That was just the first jutsu. I won't make a complete decision on one jutsu," he explained._

_She smiled nervously and turned to Leiko to see her gazing at the ceiling. She put her hands together._

"_Bring it on!"_

_The test continued on and Leiko counted the lights on the ceiling._

"_Your turn, Leiko." Iruka said._

_She appeared in front of him and pushed her hair behind her ear._

"_Substitution jutsu."_

_Iruka called out each jutsu and she performed each and every one of them with ease and accuracy. _

_She finished the last jutsu with a bow. Her two other clones copying her. They vanished and she stood tall again._

"_You all did very well." Iruka tilted the board down. "Now will be a team test. You will have 5 minutes to work as a team to impress me. We will go to the training field for this test. I don't need a destroyed class room."_

_The three Ashimage children followed Iruka to the courtyard next to the academy. He pulled out a stop watch and stood on the sidelines. Leiko, Li, and Hotaru lined up in front of him, all determined to show what they had to offer. He raised the watch._

"_Ready, go!" He called out._

_The three disappeared. Iruka glanced back at his board and took more notes. Two minutes into the test, the three reappeared all standing forward, their palms facing down and all stiff as a board._

_In sync, they moved as one. First, their left foot came forward and their right hand went forward, palm faced in. Then, their left hand shot up and they stepped closer to Iruka. They slammed their hands onto the ground and slowly lifted them up. A shaking could be felt around the court yard and Iruka had to grab onto the building to steady himself. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, the wall Iruka was leaning against shifted away from the building and formed a sculpture of the hokage. Iruka shook his head and his jaw dropped._

"_What did you do to the academy!?" He cried, shocked at what he had just seen._

"_You told us to impress you," Hotaru giggled. _

_His eyes looked up to see each of the children on the statue. Hotaru swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the right shoulder. Li was on the other shoulder, leaning against the cheek. And Leiko laid across the front of his hat._

"_Did we go too far, Iruka-sensei?" Li chuckled._

_Iruka was at a loss of words._

"_How did you three perform that? You shouldn't be able to move the elements like that yet!" He managed to say._

_Leiko sat up._

"_This is the advanced training of the Ashimage's, Iruka-sensei. We learn to become one with the background and learn to change the background how we need it to be. Like an artist."_

"_Can you put it back?" Iruka stared at the new hole that had been created in the building._

_The three laughed at him. They fell from the statue and landed gracefully before him._

"_Leiko and I will fix it for you," Li said, preparing his stance._

"_Go sit down, Hotaru." Leiko entered the position. "That took a lot out of you."_

_Iruka glanced at Hotaru to see the sweat dripping from her forehead. _

"_You aren't at your siblings level yet?" Iruka commented._

_Leiko swiftly turned to Iruka._

"_Her stamina isn't as high as ours is due to her age, but she is just as capable as Li or myself," she quickly said._

_Iruka placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and she looked up to him with a smile. _

"_It's okay, Iruka-sensei. I'll be the best when I'm my sister's and brother's age."_

_Iruka pulled his lips into a grin and felt the earth shake beneath him. Before he could take in a deep breath, the statue was gone and the wall was back to normal._

"_Is that better, Iruka-sensei?" Li asked. _

_Iruka took a moment to gather himself, due to the shock of the jutsu. After collecting himself, he noted on his board and smiled at them. _

"_I will have to report this to the hokage before any steps can be taken. If you want to meet me at the hokage's office in an hour I will have your results there," Iruka smiled._

_He waved as he walked away._

"_How do you think we did, Leiko-san?" Li sat down, crossing his legs._

"_It is what I expected from all of us. There are many areas we all need to practice in, but suitable for chunin in the Leaf village," she brushed her hair back and folded her arms._

_Hotaru threw herself onto Leiko smiling ear to ear._

"_We did it!" _

_Leiko pat her head._

"_I want you to remember what I taught you, Hotaru. Li, nor I, will not always be able to save you. You must remember that." _

_Hotaru looked up at Leiko in confusion. _

"_What do you mean, Leiko-chan?"_

"_I mean you will have to look after yourself. We won't be on the same team anymore. We will go off and train by ourselves. Not with each other anymore. You will have a new team."_

"_But I don't want another team!" She pouted._

"_Now, Hotaru, how else will you get better than me or Leiko?" Li entered the conversation._

_Her mouth opened to say something, but Leiko put her finger on her lips and bent down to her._

"_You have to beat me, remember? You always say that you will get better than me and become the ruler of our village. Don't let me down, okay?"_

_Hotaru's emotion immediately changed and she thrust out her chest and pointed a thumb at herself._

"_That's right! I'm gonna be the greatest kunoichi there ever will be!"_

_Leiko smiled down at her and rubbed the top of her head._

"_That's more like it. Now, let's go to the office early. I would like to see who will be on my team."_

"_Agreed. I would like to see who they deem worthy to be on my team." Li stood up and stretched._

"_Can we race?" Hotaru asked, crouching down._

"_On my mark," Leiko joined her by hunching forward._

"_No cheating. No traps or tricks," Li said, mimicking his sisters. _

"_Ready, set, go!" Leiko said._

_The three set off, dodging, jumping and dashing about the market place. Hotaru leapt onto an awning and onto the roofs. Li flipped over a fruit cart and turned down an alley. Leiko continued maneuvering through the crowds of people. It didn't take her long to come to a screeching halt in front of the doors to the hokage's office. She could hear Hotaru behind her. She turned to greet her, until she saw Hotaru trip at her high speed and came flying at her. _

"_Hotaru!" Leiko cried, catching the child._

_They tumbled to the ground, Hotaru laughing and Leiko grumbling._

"_Dog pile?"_

_Leiko looked up to see Li standing above them, sticking his tongue out._

_Leiko pushed Hotaru off and brushed herself off._

"_Watch where you are going, Hotaru," Leiko frowned._

"_Ease up, Leiko-san," a voice said behind her._

_She whirled around to see a familiar Hyuuga behind her._

"_N-Neji?" She stammered._

"_The one and only," he smiled at her._

"_I haven't seen you in three years." She returned his grin. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to pick up my new team member from the hokage."_

"_I guess that means you will be taking one of us with you," Leiko motioned to Li and Hotaru who were now arguing about who came in what place in the race._

_Neji's brow lifted. "It sounds exciting just thinking about it."_

"_If it isn't the Ashimage children."_

_The four turned to see a white haired masked man._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Hotaru bowed quickly._

"_Are you here for your new student, Kakashi-sensei?" Li asked._

"_Yes, I am. My team is currently training otherwise I would have sent Sakura to fetch one of you."_

"_You make it sound like we are dog toys," Leiko sighed._

"_Of course, not!"_

"_This is such a drag," another person said._

"_You should be a little more excited, Shikamaru." Li turned to the approaching figure._

"_Well, well, if it isn't you." Shikamaru glared for a moment._

_Li returned the glare._

"_Didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon," Li grumbled._

"_I was hoping to never see you again," Shikamaru replied in a sharper tone._

"_Now, kids. Let's just go inside already," Kakashi tried to reason._

_Li went to make another comment, when he suddenly felt an evil behind him. Slowly turning around, he could see waves of darkness coming off of Leiko._

"_Inside. Now."_

"_Yes, ma'am!" Li ran into the building._

_Leiko followed after him, fuming. Finally the rest of the group entered the building. They all gathered a the hokage's desk, where Iruka stood next to him, smiling at the three. On the desk were three head bands with the leaf symbol engraved into them. The hokage set down his papers and locked his eyes on the children and the three ninjas behind them._

"_You've come a long way since you first entered the village so many years ago," the hokage started. "But today marks a different day. You will now become citizens of the leaf village. You all passed. In order to make you official genin, you will remove your previous head bands and will be prohibited from wearing them within the city limits."_

_Hotaru and Li looked to Leiko, waiting for her order. She said nothing, but reached behind her neck and loosened the knot holding her headband and held the plate in front of her._

"_As you wish, hokage-sama," Leiko said._

_Hotaru pulled her headband off of her forehead and Li removed his from his arm. The three set them on the hokage's desk. They then each picked up the new headbands and placed them where their previous ones had been. _

_Once said and done, the hokage spoke again, "now, you will be placed into four man cells. Due to the lack of teachers, you will be placed in the previously arranged teams."_

"_Hotaru, you will be on Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Hotaru jumped up in excitement and quickly went to stand next to Kakashi._

"_Li, you will be on Team 10 with Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi."_

_Li's face fell along with Shikamaru's._

"_Why must you torture me so!?" Li fell to his knees in disappointment._

_After Li dramatically crawled to Shikamaru's side, the hokage continued._

"_And Leiko, we have decided to place you with Team Guy. You have the skills to be placed with an older group. Your team will be Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and TenTen."_

_Leiko turned to see Neji smirking at her. She quickly straightened out and bowed to the hokage._

"_Thank you, hokage-sama. We greatly appreciate this opportunity you have given to the Ashimage's."_

* * *

"And that is why you shouldn't ever be late," Guy finished in a pose.

"Did you say something, old man?" Leiko yawned.

Guy collapsed into a heap on the ground. "Why won't you listen to me, beautiful and youthful Leiko?!"

* * *

There's that chapter! I might post another one tomorrow... maybe!


	3. Steps From Leiko and Hotaru In Action

Hey! It's Leiko here! So here is a new chapter! I'm kind of basing it off of the manga, but I am changing a few things her and there. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer::: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Leiko took in her surroundings, making note of every rock and tree within 25 ft of her.

'Sixteen trees, 37 rocks above the size of 6 inches,' she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and focused on her opponents chakra aura. It was faint, but there. They stood only thirteen feet away from her, crouched and ready to fight.

"Are you falling asleep, Leiko?" The person asked.

She opened her eyes to face Tenten.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Tenten. You are an interesting fight compared to Lee," she smirked.

In the side lines, she could hear Lee crying out. Shaking her head, she lifted her right hand in front of her, palm facing up. She turned her left palm up and made an L with her arms.

"I'm ready when you are," Leiko said.

Tenten said nothing, but jumped into the air and threw several kunai. Leiko stepped to the side and listened to each implant themselves into the ground.

'Eight,' Leiko thought.

A smoke bomb landed at her feet and exploded, covering the area. Expecting an attack, she flipped and grabbed two kunai that Tenten had thrown. She skipped backwards and blocked the shuriken she saw coming.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Leiko called out.

She reached into her own pocket and grabbed two of her own kunai. Tenten leapt into the air again and Leiko took the shot, throwing two of the kunai in her hands. After a moment, she threw the next pair. Tenten easily blocked the first two, but missed the other two. They flew behind her, landing within a tree. Leiko grabbed more kunai and ran to her left avoiding Tenten's attacks. Tenten landed and threw more shuriken. Leiko tossed one kunai at a time, circling Tenten. Tenten followed each and every one of Leiko's movements, only dodging the kunai.

"I was expecting more from you, Leiko!" Tenten smirks as she goes to reach for more kunai and shuriken when she suddenly realizes that she can't move her arm.

Leiko finally stopped running and held out her fingertips and pulled them back to her. Tenten became wrapped in chakra wire, binding her from any other movements.

"How did you?!"

"Look at your surroundings. There are sixteen trees. What do you notice about them?" Leiko started.

Tenten quickly looked around, noticing a kunai in every tree around her.

"I was missing you on purpose. I attached my chakra strings to the kunai to be able to trap you within the wire," Leiko explained.

"Very good, Leiko! That was very well thought out!" Guy said, giving her a thumbs up.

Leiko dropped the chakra strings and pulled the kunai back to her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said coldly to him.

His eyes began to stream tears.

"Why are you so cruel to me, Leiko-san? I just want to be your youthful teacher!" He cried.

"Stop your crying, old man," Leiko rolled her eyes.

Guy's jaw dropped and Lee picked it back up for him.

"It's okay, Guy-sensei! You aren't that old!" Lee tried to help him feel better.

"Who am I kidding? She's right! I'm getting so old!"

Ignoring the scene behind them, Leiko, Neji, and Tenten walked off the field.

"Who's up for some ramen?" Tenten asked.

"If there's any left. It's about Naruto's lunch time," Neji commented.

"He's on a mission right now with Team 7," Leiko said, putting her arms above her head to stretch.

"So we actually get to eat after training today?" Neji said surprised.

"It would appear that way," Leiko relaxed her arms.

Once at the ramen shop, they ordered their food and waited.

"So, today at training. Where did you learn that?" Tenten asked Leiko.

"Oh, it was just one of the rules I taught myself. With these steps, you could always win a battle," Leiko said.

"And what are these steps, Leiko-san?" Neji became curious.

"If I told you, you might be able to beat me in a battle," she laughed. "I can't have that now, now can I?"

"Oh come on, Leiko, we are a team!" Tenten patted her on the back.

"I won't fall for your guilt trip. They are now only for the Ashimage family," she paused. "Think of it like a family trait. A blood line limit."

"That's not fair!" Tenten exclaimed.

"One chicken, one pork, and one with shrimp! Enjoy your meal!" Said the happy cook.

"Thank you," Leiko said, grabbing her bowl of hot chicken ramen. She placed her chopsticks in her hand and took a big bite before Tenten could ask another question.

"Ah…" Tenten started before hmphing and digging into her own food.

The trio ate their dinner, paid, and left the restaurant in silence. Finally, Leiko broke the quite.

"Why would you deserve to know?"

Tenten stopped, shocked at the question. Neji on the other hand responded quickly.

"To better myself as a shinobi," he calmly replied.

Tenten gathered herself and joined them again.

"Because I want to be the best," Tenten stuttered.

Leiko laughed to herself. "It's a start. I will speak to Guy-sensei in the morning about the training. It'll be vigorous and you will at moments wish you would have said no."

"It'll be worth the challenge, Leiko-sama," Neji smiled down to her.

"Besides, what could be worse than Guy's training?" Tenten laughed.

* * *

~Next Day~

"I take back what I say," Tenten grumbled as she lifted herself up the slippery mountain next to a waterfall with a 75 lbs weight on her back.

"Don't give up, yet, Tenten! We can make it!" Lee said, fifteen feet ahead of her.

Leiko sat at the top of the waterfall, holding a stop watch.

"13 minutes, 27 seconds," she commented. "Hotaru did it in 16 minutes and 9 seconds. You all can do better than her."

"Keep up your youthful attempts!" Guy said, below all of his students, watching them from the bottom, just in case they fell. "I would never have thought of this type of training, Leiko-san!"

"That's because you are getting old," she grumbled.

Neji pulled himself over the ledge and removed the weight from his back.

"14 minutes and 39 seconds. Well done. Now do it upside down."

Lee groaned as heard the next task.

"Is that even possible, Leiko?" Lee cried.

"Do you need a demonstration?" Leiko stood up and crossed her arms.

Lee finally reached the top and crumpled to the ground. "We could see how it is done."

Leiko ripped the weight off of Lee and leapt from the top of the waterfall, landing gracefully. She handed the stop watch to Guy.

"Continue calling out times. This won't take too long," she said, cracking her fingers.

She stepped up to the wall and closed her eyes, feeling the chakra flow to her hands.

"I'll even be nice enough to explain the steps as I go."

She opened her eyes and looked up.

"The first step is to prepare your mind. It is key to be in the right state of mind for any battle or challenge."

She began to climb up the wall, moving at a steady pace.

"The second step is to process your surroundings. Know how many trees are around you, how many bushes, etcetera. Once you have known your surroundings, you can not only create a strategy for an easy capture, but also to complete the third step."

She passed the struggling Tenten and continued on.

"How are you so fast at this?!" Tenten whined.

"The third step is to become one with your surroundings. This is not just for stealth. This means become fluid like the water and tough like the earth."

Leiko pulled herself onto the ledge and turned back around.

"The fourth step is to evaluate your challenge or battle. Who the person is will always vary, but you will be able to decide their tactics after the first few attacks."

She bent down and began climbing down the wall upside down, her hands moving first, followed by her feet. Her team watched in amazement as she lowered herself to the base of the waterfall.

"The fifth step is when you will actually attack. Using the knowledge of what you have analyzed you will now be able to put forth a great attack. Most of you will not be able to complete this step correctly until you have practiced several times."

"The sixth step will be to finish off the opponent or complete the challenge. This will be the longest of the steps, but still a crucial one," Leiko explained.

Leiko made it to the base of the cliff and straightened herself up.

"The seventh step will be to evaluate the battle, where you could have done better and where you can improve."

Leiko moved her stare to the top of the cliff.

"With those steps you will be able to improve yourself and win every battle."

She removed the weight and began to walk away.

"Continue with this training, then meet me at 6 am tomorrow for your next task. Today is testing your chakra flow. Tomorrow will be your endurance."

She left the area. Guy looked down at the stop watch and began gawking.

"11 minutes and 07 seconds!"

* * *

Leiko opened the door to her home and placed her kunai bag on the table. She slipped off her shoes and shut the door. She sat down and laid back onto the wooden floors.

"I didn't hear you come in, my lady," Naomi said, trotting down the stairs.

"If you did, could you call me a ninja?"

"No, I suppose not, my lady."

"Any word from Hotaru?"

"Team seven had a run in with two assassins, but they were able to fend them off. They are now on their way to Wave Country." Naomi paused and sat next to her master. "What seems to be the matter?"

Leiko lifted herself from the ground. "I can sense danger around Hotaru. I fear for her safety."

"I will make sure to keep an eye on her, Leiko-sama."

Leiko patted Naomi's head and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a pot and set it onto the counter. She stopped and gazed out the window.

"Where is Li?"

Naomi leapt onto the counter.

"He is still with team Asuma training."

Leiko went back to preparing dinner.

* * *

Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes.

"There!"

After a moment, he wiped his forehead and smiled. "Just a cat."

"Don't do that, Naruto! You scared me!" Hotaru cried.

"Stop trying to act so cool. There was nothing there!" Sakura snapped.

Kakashi lowered his shoulders and physically slumped. "Please stop using shuriken so foolishly, Naruto. They are really dangerous."

"Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna yelled.

Naruto became suddenly alert again and threw another one. "Gotcha!"

Hotaru stepped up, furious, and hit him over the head.

"Stop it, Naruto! You're scaring me!"

"Ow, ow, ow! But somebody is after us, I swear!" Naruto defended.

Kakashi pulled back the bushes to reveal a white rabbit having a heart attack. Hotaru picked up the rabbit and pet it.

"Look what you did, Naruto. You killed it," Hotaru frowned.

"It's not dead!"

"Yes it is!"

Hotaru poked at it, to get no response. "See! It's not moving."

Naruto panicked and started jumping around shouting and yelling.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bunny! I'm sorry!"

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted.

Hotaru dropped the rabbit and pushed Tazuna to the ground. She could feel the wind of an object fly over her head. Quickly responding, she quickly made it to her feet. She turned her alert stare to a man standing on a sword implanted into a tree. Naruto went to attack him, but Kakashi held him back.

"Well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin, Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said.

Hotaru suddenly pushed past Kakashi and Naruto.

"Uncle Zabuza!"

* * *

(Was so very tempted to end there, but I will keep my promise of making these longer.)

* * *

Leiko stirred the contents of the pot, spacing out into oblivion. She suddenly stopped.

"Something has changed."

Naomi perked from her nap on the counter.

"What is it, Leiko?"

The front door slammed open.

"I'm home!"

Li came running into the house, smiling a goofy grin. He stopped in the kitchen, panting.

"You will never believe what happened today!"

Leiko threw the wooden spoon in her hand at Li, he bent backwards in a back bend and escaped the deathly spoon. He straightened himself out and caught his breath.

"What was that for?" He pointed at her.

"You are wearing your shoes in the house. And you left the front door open," Leiko growled.

She reached into the drawer next the stove top and pulled out another spoon and continued stirring. She could hear Li scramble back to the front door. The door softly closed and the thumping of shoes hitting the floor could be heard. Li came back to the kitchen slower and calmer.

"That's better," Leiko said. "As you were saying."

Li light up like a Christmas tree. "I got a date with Ino!"

Leiko's shoulders fell.

"You didn't…"

"I did! We are going to dinner Friday night. I can hardly wait."

"Out of all the girls you can pick, you decided to choose Ino?"

"What's wrong with Ino?"

Leiko shook her head in shame.

"My lady, you were right!" Naomi jumped in.

"What is it, Naomi?"

"Zabuza has appeared before team 7," Naomi informed.

"So, Zabuza has showed himself?" Leiko went back to dinner, making sure it wouldn't burn.

"We haven't seen Zabuza in a couple of years." Li said, sitting at the table. "Hotaru should be safe."

"That is if he isn't on a contract. She could be in serious danger," Leiko paused. "Naomi, keep a close eye on her and keep me updated. Li, go to the hokage and request permission to leave the village. We may have to retrieve her and her team."

"Kakashi-sensei can handle himself and take care of his team," Li commented.

"I don't trust him yet."

* * *

"Uncle?!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

Hotaru pointed at Zabuza.

"He's my daddy's brother!" Hotaru smiled.

"Is that really you, Hotaru?" Zabuza crouched to get a better look at her. "My, how you've grown! And now you are a ninja?"

Hotaru grabbed the metal plate on her forehead and shifted it.

"That's right! I'm a kunoichi for the Hidden Leaf now," Hotaru bragged.

Zabuza stood up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hotaru. I'm assuming Niji Tochi has fallen," Zabuza said.

Hotaru frowned. "That's right, but my sister said that we are only in Kohona until we can fix the village. So you can visit when we are done cleaning it up!"

Kakashi pulled Hotaru back. He then leaned down to her.

"You know him?" He whispered.

She turned back to him. "He's my uncle. Of course I know him."

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but I am here on a purpose. And I'm sorry, Hotaru, but you are also in my way, so I will not show you mercy."

"Everybody get back. He's on a completely different level," Kakashi said, pushing Hotaru behind him.

"It will be quite tough, unless I do this." He began to lift his headband from his left eye.

"So, you are the Sharingan Kakashi. It would appear that you are in my way to the old man."

Team 7 and Tazuna became shocked. Hotaru started to move forward, ready to fight.

"Surround and protect Tazuna. This is my fight now, do not try to intercede. This is where your teamwork really matters."

Zabuza folded his arms.

"Now, fight me, Zabuza."

"That's the Sharingan!" Sasuke said. "It has the ability to see through all gen, tai, and nin-jutsu. But that's not the only ability it has."

Naruto and Hotaru stared at Sasuke in shock.

"There's more?" Hotaru said.

"It also allows you to copy your opponent's techniques once you see them," Zabuza joined the explanation. "When I was a member of the Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook that had information on you. It said that you are the man who has copied over a 1,000 jutsu. The Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Hotaru switched her confused look from Zabuza to Kakashi.

"Now, enough talking. I have to kill that old man," Zabuza said, crouching to attack.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hotaru formed a square around Tazuna, each wielding a kunai.

"But, it would appear I need to defeat you first, Kakashi," he said.

Zabuza grabbed his sword and kicked off from the tree, removing the sword. He landed on top of the water and formed a seal in front of himself.

"He's over there now!" Hotaru informed.

"And he's on top of the water!" Sakura said.

A fine mist began to cloud the area.

"Hidden mist no jutsu!" Zabuza said.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto searched around.

"I can't sense him any where," Hotaru cried.

"Don't worry. He'll come after me first. Zabuza, being a member of the hidden mist, was known as an expert in the silent killing. You don't even notice until you are already dead. And I can't use the Sharingan perfectly, so be careful."

"The mist is getting thicker," Naruto said.

"8 choices.. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, and heart. But which one should I go after?" Zabuza's voice echoed over the group.

Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to ease her mind.

'It's okay. You'll be fine, Hotaru. Just remember what Leiko has taught you. Zabuza is now an enemy. Not family. An enemy. You can do this,' Hotaru thought.

Next to her, she could see Sasuke shaking violently.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect all of you even if I die. I won't let my team die," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

Suddenly, Zabuza appear in between Sakura and Tazuna.

"It's over," Zabuza laughed.

Before any one could blink, Kakashi had a kunai lodged into Zabuza. The force of Kakashi appearing made everyone fall out of position.

"Behind you, sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and the one in front of him fell into a puddle of water. Zabuza swung his sword, cutting Kakashi in half. Hotaru screamed. Kakashi's body became water.

"Don't move," a voice said.

Behind Zabuza stood Kakashi, holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"This is over," Kakashi said.

"Go, Kakashi-sensei!" Hotaru cheered behind her tears.

Zabuza began laughing. "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like techniques. But I will say that it was impressive. You had already copied my Water Clone no Jutsu. You had your clone speak to your comrades to attract my attention while the real you hid and watched me. Nice plan."

Zabuza hung his head and chuckled. "But…"

Another Zabuza stood behind Kakashi.

"I'm not that easy."

"That one was fake, too!" Naruto said.

Zabuza swung his sword around, but this time, Kakashi ducked. Zabuza used his momentum to kick Kakashi. He went flying into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Hotaru shouted at the same time.

Kakashi broke the surface and tried to lift himself out.

"It's heavy?" Kakashi said, surprised.

"Foolish," Zabuza said, appearing next to him.

He performed a hand seal and water began to twist around Kakashi, forming a ball with him inside of it.

"You may have tried to escape in the water, but that was idiotic. Now, I have you in my inescapable special prison." Zabuza informed. "It makes things tougher if you can move, you know? Now, to take care of those brats!"

A clone of Zabuza came from one of the water pools near the genin.

"You wear those forehead protectors and go around acting like real ninjas, but you know what? A real ninja is a person who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, if you can manage it into my bingo book, I will start calling you ninja. But right now, you are nothing!"

Zabuza emerged in front of Naruto and kicked him backwards. The force pulled his headband off. Naruto skidded to a halt. The clone stepped on his headband and snickered.

"Just a brat."

"Naruto!" Hotaru ran to his side.

"You guys!" Kakashi yelled out. "Take Tazuna and get out of here. You have no chance of beating him. As long as he keeps me trapped he can't move. The clone can't go far from his real body. Just run!"

Naruto turned and scrambled to get away, but suddenly stopped and looked at his hand. Hotaru went to his side.

"Come one, Naruto," Hotaru said, worry in her voice. "We have to get out of here!"

Naruto looked back at the clone and his headband. Naruto forced himself to his feet.

"No," Naruto mumbled. "I won't run."

He kicked off of the ground and made a mad dash towards the clone.

"Naruto!" Hotaru cried.

"No, don't," Kakashi warned.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto missed the clone completely and skidded around him, grabbing his forehead protector. He came to a halt in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"We as genin have no chance against him! What were you-?" She stopped when she saw the head band in his hand.

Naruto straightened himself out and tied his headband back on.

"Hey, freak with no eyebrows!" Naruto yelled. "Put this in your bingo book. The man who will one day become Hokage. Leaf Village Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke. " I have a plan."

Hotaru leapt to her feet and joined Sasuke and Naruto. After hearing their plan, she grabbed two kunai from her pouch and planted herself in front of the clone.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Zabuza, but I'm afraid I have to see you as an enemy now," Hotaru said.

Zabuza laughed. "It took you long enough. If your sister was here, she would have stepped up sooner."

Hotaru glared. "Don't.." She dashed forward with her kunai ready. "Compare me.." She spin rapidly and slashed at the clone. "To her!"

Zabuza blocked the attacks and caught her hand.

"There would be no reason to compare you. You aren't even half of what Leiko is!"

Hotaru cried out a war scream and threw her kunai. Following them, she kicked Zabuza in the stomach. He doubled over and she punched him across the face. She stopped when she realized he was grinning an amused smile under his mask.

"I take that back. A quarter."

Zabuza gripped onto her hand and spun her around. "Practice harder, little firefly!"

He launched her directly into a tree. Her head snapped back against the wood sending black spots against her vision.

"Hotaru! No!" Sakura screamed.

Hotaru slumped against the base of the tree and lifted her head, only to have it fall back down. Darkness consumed her as her body came to the ground.

* * *

Leiko dropped the plate from her hands.

"Leiko?" Li rushed to her side. "What is it?"

Li led Leiko to the table and sat her down. Naomi jumped onto the table and set her paw onto Leiko's shoulder.

"What is it, my lady?"

"She's okay. She's just blacked out." Leiko gripped her forehead. "It just hit me hard. I couldn't feel her anymore."

Leiko took in a deep breath and sighed.

"We will leave in a few days. She will be safe until then."

Leiko stood and turned to a picture hanging on the wall. It had Zabuza and ten year old Leiko and Li. Hotaru was five. Leiko, Li, and Hotaru were dog piled on top of Zabuza.

"We will have to make sure Zabuza is taken down. For good this time."

* * *

Tell me what you think! There were a couple surprising ideas in here. But if I can at least get two more reviews before wednesday, my time. (right now it's 11/18 about 4:00 pm.) So you have about 3 days to review. You can send one by a pm or just by the review button. If I don't get one. I can wait another week or so. ;p

Review! I DARE YOU!


End file.
